The 100th Hunger Games (3rd Quarter Quell)
by directionertribute5
Summary: Every year all the 12 districts in Panem choose a male and a female tribute in a public reaping. After all 12 districts have chosen their two tributes they are prepared for the games in the tribute parade, the training center and scores, and the interview with the Capitol citizen Lila Lightdust. Except this year it is different, this are the 100th Hunger Games,the 4th Quarter Quell
1. Chapter 1

Every year all the 12 districts in Panem choose a male and a female tribute in a public reaping. After all 12 districts have chosen their two tributes they are prepared for the games in the tribute parade, the training center and scores, and the interview with the Capitol citizen Lila Lightdust. Except this year it is different, this are the 100th Hunger Games and that means the Quarter Quell, a change in the rules of the games are changed and as Scarlett Rose gets chosen at the reaping with the option of her going into he games or her sister Louisa can take her place and Scarlett decides to save her sister and go to the games herself.

I don't own anything except the names I have made up and anythng else you don't recognize, everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins (author of The Hunger Games). Other than that let's get started with the fanfic. ;)

Chapter 1-  
I wake up to the sound of cries I look for my sister and she is barely waking up, she is not the one crying I guess you can kind of feel better about your second reaping than you do about your first reaping. I look out and see a little 12 year-old girl sobbing into her mother's arms. "Let's go have some breakfafst.'' I tell my Louisa my sister, she just nods as she follows me out of our room. When we go downstairs I find my mother sitting alone staring at our breakfast. "Where is father?" I ask even though I always know where he is, the Capitol people always make all the men older than 18 go cut down the oldest trees (which are always the hardest to cut) "Working" my mother says rapidy getting up "Now, eat breakfast, so you can get ready for..." she didn't have to fiinish the sentence the reaping so Louisa and I start eating and before we know it we are at the square with our blue dresses on and signing in, I look at my sister, she looks so young, like a little scared puppy. She is so young, why does the Capitol has to take her chidhood away? Suddenly I see her eys start to get wet, "hey don't worry, they wil not pick you!" I hug her and give her a kiss in her forehead... I am signed in and I hear her say, "Scarlett, wait!" I turn around and see her,  
''Good luck." "Thanks good luck to you too" I answer back...she stares at me... "May the odds be ever in your favor!" I mouth to her and she understands this, and smiles.

Celest Onwerich ,the crazy lady with purple hair and pale skin runs to the podium "Happy Hunger Games and May the dds be ever in your favor!Now this ladies and gentlemen, are not just any old regular games, this are the Quarter Quell Games and ths year's quell was 'on the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overoe the power of the Capitol, all the districts must send 2 female and male tributes, once the tributes are chosen they both have two choices, to go into the games or to chose a family ember from the ages of 12-18 of the same gender to replace them.' ''

Of course, as if anybody would put their brothers or sisters in danger. "Well we shoud get started" I glance at the mentors this year, one good looking woman, Christine Spark, and an old but still strong man John Cursanberger, they are both looking straight ahead. "Ladies first" Celest says as she is walking toward the big 'ladies' bowl. "Scarlett Rose"

I can't believe it.. I have to go into the games... or maybe I don't the quarter quell... wait, what am I thinking i would rather have my sister lve, even if that means I die. I walk up to the stairs and look straight ahead trying not to look at my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Every year all the 12 districts in Panem choose a male and a female tribute in a public reaping. After all 12 districts have chosen their two tributes they are prepared for the games in the tribute parade, the training center and scores, and the interview with the Capitol citizen Lila Lightdust. Except this year it is different, this are the 100th Hunger Games and that means the Quarter Quell, a change in the rules of the games are changed and as Scarlett Rose gets chosen at the reaping with the option of her going into he games or her sister Louisa can take her place and Scarlett decides to save her sister and go to the games herself.

I don't own anything except the names I have made up and anythng else you don't recognize, everything else belongs to Suzanne Collins (author of The Hunger Games). Other than that let's get started with the fanfic. ;)

Chapter 1-  
I wake up to the sound of cries I look for my sister and she is barely waking up, she is not the one crying I guess you can kind of feel better about your second reaping than you do about your first reaping. I look out and see a little 12 year-old girl sobbing into her mother's arms. "Let's go have some breakfafst.'' I tell my Louisa my sister, she just nods as she follows me out of our room. When we go downstairs I find my mother sitting alone staring at our breakfast. "Where is father?" I ask even though I always know where he is, the Capitol people always make all the men older than 18 go cut down the oldest trees (which are always the hardest to cut) "Working" my mother says rapidy getting up "Now, eat breakfast, so you can get ready for..." she didn't have to fiinish the sentence the reaping so Louisa and I start eating and before we know it we are at the square with our blue dresses on and signing in, I look at my sister, she looks so young, like a little scared puppy. She is so young, why does the Capitol has to take her chidhood away? Suddenly I see her eys start to get wet, "hey don't worry, they wil not pick you!" I hug her and give her a kiss in her forehead... I am signed in and I hear her say, "Scarlett, wait!" I turn around and see her,  
''Good luck." "Thanks good luck to you too" I answer back...she stares at me... "May the odds be ever in your favor!" I mouth to her and she understands this, and smiles.

Celest Onwerich ,the crazy lady with purple hair and pale skin runs to the podium "Happy Hunger Games and May the dds be ever in your favor!Now this ladies and gentlemen, are not just any old regular games, this are the Quarter Quell Games and ths year's quell was 'on the 100th anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overoe the power of the Capitol, all the districts must send 2 female and male tributes, once the tributes are chosen they both have two choices, to go into the games or to chose a family ember from the ages of 12-18 of the same gender to replace them.' ''

Of course, as if anybody would put their brothers or sisters in danger. "Well we shoud get started" I glance at the mentors this year, one good looking woman, Christine Spark, and an old but still strong man John Cursanberger, they are both looking straight ahead. "Ladies first" Celest says as she is walking toward the big 'ladies' bowl. "Scarlett Rose"

I can't believe it.. I have to go into the games... or maybe I don't the quarter quell... wait, what am I thinking i would rather have my sister lve, even if that means I die. I walk up to the stairs and look straight ahead trying not to look at my sister.


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded this in a while my computer wouldn't work :( Now it does! ;)**

A peacekeeper leads us to the train that will take us to the Capitol and as soon as we climb the train starts to move. ''I'll go look for your mentor, _(name of mentor), wait for me here and you can drink or eat anything in here ok?" We both nod and sit down, I have some time to think about what my mother said to me, who is _? Then I remember she has the same last name as Roger she must be his mother or a sister or cousin, but I can't be 100% sure, maybe I should ask him. I turn to look at Roger and I don't know for how long I stare at him, he looks at me and says "What is it?" I don't know what to say now, I decide to trust him "Did your mom...tell you?" "What? Oh.. that.. it was my idea she found out because... Roger sneaked into the mayor's office when he went to take a special delivery my mom wasn't strong enough to carry so he decided to take it to his house for her and he went to the mayor's office and.. he remembered I had told him this idea... that if we had to go to the games we could have some sort of advantage over the rest and we could actually win but then a peacekeeper caught him but he was able to tell my mother and me. Now, he will be executed..." "Well your mother told my mother and my mother told me when we were saying our goodbyes and I think a peacekeeper heard her and well, he wanted to talk to her" I say, Roger looks at me with a worried look, before he could say something Celest and Aspasia came in and sat down with us. "So, let's get started, do any of you have any special skills that might help you with the games?" asks Aspasia. "I...well..." my voice was cutting off because it is illegal to train or prepare anybodyfor the games but my father taught me how to use an axe when I was 12 years old, when I entered the reaping for the first time and he did made me practice every year so I could somehow have a chance of winning the games. "Yes?Scarlett? you what?" What am I supposed to do now? "I have seen the way my father uses his axe so...maybe I could use that skill?" Aspasia just nods at me with a strange look on her face. I was too shocked to notice Aspasia's tree tatoo at the beginning of her hand, it reminds me of home, actually, everything about her is green, she has shiny green eyeliner and streaks of green in her hair. The thought of home remindsme of my mother... I wonder if she is safe...


End file.
